1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for attaching and securing horizontal frame members to vertical post members, and more particularly to an interlocking device that provides a positive means for attaching horizontal bed frame members between a pair of tubular end frame members that define a bunk bed frame structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, there are various problems and difficulties that have been encountered in providing suitable means for securing horizontal tubular frame members to tubular end frame members, sometimes referred to as headboards and/or footboards, and in particular the securing of tubular bunk bed frame members to the tubular end frame members so as to establish positive and firm attachment of upper and lower bunk sections.
Many varieties of attaching devices are used for mounting horizontal bed frame members between a pair of vertical end frame members so as to support the box springs and/or mattresses. There seems to be as many types of attaching means as there are beds. However, these devices have various design weaknesses that create limitations which restrict their use, particularly with respect to bunk beds having tubular frame structures. Moreover, some types of attaching devices for frame structures are complicated to assemble and do not provide positive means for securing elongated, horizontal, mattress support bars to bed posts that form part of the two vertical end frame structures of the bed, which will be hereinafter referred to as end frame members. This is particularly true when the end frame members are formed from metal frame members having oppositely positioned vertical tubular posts.
The most common attaching or securing device generally comprises an elongated angle bar that is provided at each end with an extended ear member having a pair of hook members that are positioned one above the other and are adapted to receive a matching pair of pins, each having a flat head member mounted to an extended angle bracket secured to the oppositely arranged bed post. The hook ends are slipped over the corresponding pins. This arrangement does not provide a positive connection, especially with respect to bunk beds that are formed from various tubular members. They have been known to separate, particularly if children are playing on the lower and upper bed sections. A child lying in the lower bunk can easily push the frame of the upper bunk with his or her feet, thus causing the frame members and mattresses to disconnect and fall onto the lower bunk.